


the best part of waking up

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy just loves waking up next to Daniel.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	the best part of waking up

Daisy loved falling asleep next to Daniel, loved his even breathing lulling her into that feeling of comfort, like nothing could ever go wrong, just before she properly fell asleep.

Yes, falling asleep next to him was one of her favourite things in the whole world but there was one thing that she loved even more: waking up next to him.

There was really no better way to start the day.

Sometimes, he was awake first and she’d find him smiling at her already when she blinked blearily into the morning light. Sometimes, like today, he’d still be asleep when she woke up.

His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring just a little bit. She teased him about it a lot, telling him it sounded like he was purring.

“That’s because I’m happy when I’m with you,”he’d answer every time - which was probably the main reason she teased him about it so often.

She carefully shifted his arm out of her way so she could snuggle up to him properly, resting her head on his chest. His snores sort of vibrated in his chest and into her body. She was very familiar with the frequency by now. Familiar enough she could replicate the soft hum with her powers when either of them had to be away for a mission and she missed him that little bit too much to fall asleep comfortably.

Daisy was just starting to think she might go back to sleep, too, when Daniel shifted slightly, arm moving to wrap around her.

“Good morning,”he said, dropping a kiss against the top of her head.

“Morning,”she replied and lifted her head just enough to peck his jaw.“You were purring again.”

“Of course I was.” He pulled her closer against him.“You’re here.”


End file.
